


The Precious Pages

by Just-kent-ing-around (FallenBleedingAngel)



Series: We're Alive [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Pictures, references, visual aids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBleedingAngel/pseuds/Just-kent-ing-around
Summary: Specific pages of Bruce Wayne's journal fromWe're Alive.
Series: We're Alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953178
Kudos: 34





	The Precious Pages

**Author's Note:**

> The first draft of their camp and surroundings. Animals/flora to come soon.


End file.
